El verdadero destino
by Aura Judit
Summary: Unos chicos habían sido mandados a un destino que no les pertenecía, ahora fueron mandados a su vedadero destino, en el que se combierten en nijas, algunos llegaran a ser pareja, otros tendrán crisis familiares, descubriran secretos y serán grandes ninjas
1. Primeros capítulos: Prologo a Cap5

PRÓLOGO

El destino de las personas esta escrito ya antes de nacer, el mundo en el que vivirán, los padres, las amistades, los amores… Pero hay poquísimas pero existentes veces en las que los seres que controlan nuestro destino se equivocan en algo y para rectificarlo han de volver al pasado para que todo se arregle, este es uno de esos casos, no solo ha pasado con una persona, si no con un grupo de ellas…

Capítulo 1 – cambios extraños: el verdadero destino nos espera

Por la mañana en la casa de una de las chicas de este grupo…

- OO ¡AHHH! ¡QUÉ! ¡CÓMO ES POSIBLE!

- Hija que te pa… ¡AH! Tu pelo se ha vuelto negro… ¡AHHH! Tus ojos son del todo grises

- ¡Wiii! Me parezco a Hinata

- ¬.¬ U no me digas, ¿ese es el lado bueno?, pero no te das cuenta de esto, es muy raro… Y… ¿Quién es Hinata?

- n.nU Es una de naruto, soy fan suya.

- ¿Y ahora que harás?

- No sé mama, no sé…

Pasaron unos días y algunos amigos de Aura Judit (la chica que se esta empezando a Hinata) empezaron a parecerse a personajes de naruto, les parecía la cosa más extraña del mundo hasta que un día…

(Pican a la puerta)

- Aura, ve a ver quien es

- Vale mamá-Aura Judit va a ver quien picaba y ve a Hinata y Neji- ¡Wiii! ¡¡¡Firmadme un autógrafo!!!

- n.nU la misma reacción que los demás… Bueno, veo que te has dado cuenta de tus cambios de aspecto, ¿verdad?-dijo Hinata

- Si n.n que bueno que me parezca a ti

- Te vamos ha decir por qué ha pasado esto-dijo Neji- esta vida que estas viviendo no es la tuya, al nacer te cambiaron de mundo, de padres, de muchísimas cosas y ahora hay que restablecer esto y volver al pasado para llevarte a tu verdadero destino, si no, crearás tal desequilibrio que se destruirán los dos mundos afectados

- Así que si no acepto acabaré con todo, ¿verdad?

- Exacto, pero no te preocupes, olvidarás toda esta vida que en realidad es de otra persona y vivirás la tuya, ¿no crees que es lo mejor?-le dijo Hinata

- Sí, es cierto, pues llevadme ya, -dijo Aura Judit- mamá, son unos amigos míos, ¿puedo salir?

- Sí

- Adiós…-dijo Aura judit algo desanimada, al salir de casa vio a sus amigos que también acompañaban a Hinata y Neji

- ¿Listos para olvidarlo todo y empezar desde el principio?-preguntaron Hinata y Neji a la vez

- Sí-dijeron todos con un tono decidido y entonces una gran luz llenó el lugar…

Capítulo 2 - el comienzo del destino, las amistades nunca cambian

Todo se había restaurado, todos aparecieron en la familia correspondiente, cuando llegaron a la edad, les llevaron a la "guardería" en la que hacen sus primeros cursos los ninjas, Aura Judit llegaba con una cara sonriente cuando choca con un chico…

- ¡Ups!, lo siento mucho, por favor, perdóname…

- Tranquila, no pasa nada, la culpa es mía por pararme de repente.-dijo el chico rubio de ojos azules- me llamo Daniel Uzumaki, ¿y tu?

- ¡AH!, tu eres el hermano de Naruto, el novio de mi hermana Hinata, yo soy Aura Judit Hyuuga.

- Que gracioso, resulta que somos futuros cuñados n.n.

- n///n que lindo es este chico, cualquiera diría que toda su familia es así de bella-pensaba Aura Judit.

- Hola, me llamo Jaime Hatake ¿y vosotros?

- Yo Daniel Uzumaki y ella Aura Judit Hyuuga.

- Jaime Hatake… eres familia de Kakashi Hatake, ¿verdad?

- Si, soy su sobrino, llevo el ojo derecho tapado porque mi madre era una "medio" Uchiha y heredé su sharingan, pero solo en el ojo derecho.

- Yo soy Ruth Haruno, hermana de Sakura Haruno, la chica que salvo tantas vidas en los hospitales de las guerras

- Y yo Álvaro Uchiha, hermano (eso es lo que cree, no creáis que revivieron los padres de Sasuke) Sasuke Uchiha, el marido de Sakura Haruno (Wiii, se casaron XD, estoy loca).

- Yo soy Daniel Uzumaki, y ellos son Aura Judit Hyuuga y Jaime Hatake

- Mucho gusto-dijeron todos a la vez

- Bueno, empiezan ya las clases, entremos-dijo Ruth

Y así, todos los que fueron amigos en la vida equivocada, lo son también en la verdadera.

Y pasaron los años hasta que estuvieron listos para ser gennin.

Capítulo 3: Al fin somos gennin

Daniel estaba caminando hacia la casa de su amiga Aura Judit, él quería acompañarla hasta las clases porque siempre que había una prueba se ponía muy nerviosa e histérica y solo él podía calmarle, no se sabía si era un don especial de Daniel o era que Aura Judit se sentía tan bien con Daniel que no se ponía histérica.

- Dani-kun, ya estoy aquí, ¿que tal?

- Bien, ¿y tu?

- Yo, bien, un poco nerviosa y con frío

- Pues hace calor y está soleado, seguro que es por los nervios

- Si, seguro… ¿Crees que soy lo suficientemente buena como para que pase la prueba?

- Si, recuerda que eres del clan Hyuuga, y tienes un don especial para la lucha, además, manejas bien el chakra aunque seas principiante

- n///n Sí, nos vinieron bien las clases extras de Kakashi, espero que nos toque de profesor, ¡achus!, ¡uy!, me estoy poniendo peor del frío…

- Ven-la acerca a su cuerpo tapándola con su chaqueta- así mi calor corporal y mi chaqueta te ayudarán a no constiparte

- O///O, gracias n///n, pero la gente pensará mal

- ¿Desde cuándo te importa que la gente piense mal?

- Desde nunca ji, ji n///n

- Bueno, vamos, nos están esperando

- Sí n///n-dijo Aura Judit, luego pensó- Dani-kun ji, ji eres un sol n///n

Pasó el tiempo y llegaron a las clases, pronto harían la prueba, y gracias a Daniel, Aura judit no estaba nerviosa.

- Si no fuera porque os conozco diría que sois pareja…-dijo Jaime

- Y como nos conoces mucho, sabes que no lo somos-dijo Daniel

- ¿Aura Judit Hyuuga?

- ¿Ya me toca a mi?

- Si eres Aura Judit Hyuuga, si

- Chicos, ya me toca…

- ¡Tu puedes AJ-san!-dijeron Jaime y Daniel

- Gracias chicos n.n

Aura Judit entró en la clase donde se encontraba la Hokage y varios Senseis.

- Bueno, puedes empezar cuando quieras-dijo la Hokage

- Sí-usa los sellos de Byakugan- Byakugan

- Buen comienzo para una Hyuuga

- Técnica de las auras, peso cero-entonces empieza a levitar

- Mmm, en esta técnica se concentra el chakra en el aura, cosa que es muy difícil, y luego el aura da a la persona su ligereza haciendo que pueda levitar-dijo Tsunade, la Hokage

- Sí, eso es, y ahora, técnica de las auras, incorporeidad-Aura Judit empieza a desaparecer

- Mmm, en esta técnica en el aura envuelve a la persona que la usa y la vuelve invisible… Tales técnicas… Has pasado la prueba

Aura Judit sale de la sala sin decir ninguna palabra…

- Por favor, que haya pasado-pensaba Daniel

- … Wiii-se lanza a Daniel y lo abraza-pasé la prueba, pasé la prueba

- ¡Qué bueno AJ-san, ahora solo queda que pasemos los demás!

- ¿Álvaro Uchiha?

- Yo

- Entra

- Vale

Álvaro usó la técnica gran bola de fuego, la cual le había enseñado su hermano Sasuke (repito, eso es lo que él cree, pero no es cierto).

- bostezo demasiado fácil…-dijo Álvaro, y luego se quedó mirando los achuchones de alegría que le estaba dando Aura Judit a Daniel- no me digáis, aquí está la nueva parejita…

- Álvaro, sabes perfectamente que no lo son, es ella que se leva por sus emociones y achucha a todo el mundo-justo cuando Jaime dijo esto Aura Judit se puso a achuchar a Daniel y a él a la vez- mira, si no, no nos achucharía a los dos…

- ¿Daniel Uzumaki?

- Soy yo, voy ahora, bueno chicos… Y chicas, me toca…

- Buena suerte Dani-kun n.n- dijo Aura Judit

- ¡Mucha mierda!-dijeron los demás

- ¡Vaya con la costumbre de los artistas de teatro!, bueno, gracias

Daniel entró y sacó y rollo de su bolsillo…

- Mmm, ¿Qué técnica tendrá preparada este Uzumaki?-se preguntó Tsunade

- Esta técnica… me costó controlarla, pero me saldrá bien- posa el rollo en el suelo y empieza a desenrollarlo en forma de tornado con una mano y con la otra hace sellos- técnica del metal, tornado de armas

- ¡Buena técnica! ¡Sólo que párala, nos están absorbiendo a todos! ¡Has pasado la prueba!-dijo Tsunade

- ¡Sí! ¡Lo conseguí!-sale de la sala y se le echa Aura Judit encima

- ¡Bravo Dani-kun! ¡Bravo!

- ¿Jaime Hatake?

- Yo, adiós chicos y chicas.

- Suerte n.n-dijeron Daniel y Aura Judit

- ¡Mucha mierda!-dijeron los demás

- ¡Y dale con lo mismo!

Entra en la sala…

- ¿Así que Hatake? ¿Qué eres de Kakashi?-dijo Tsunade

- Soy su sobrino, tengo el sharingan debido a que mi madre era una Uchiha

- Mmm, vale, bueno, empieza

Saca un peluche, una aguja y un rollo, se pincha con la aguja, la clava en el peluche y empieza a hacer sellos con el rollo

- Colmillos de tierra-aparecen dos perros y muerden el peluche- mi jauría ninja aún no es muy abundante…

- Buena técnica, has pasado la prueba-dijo Tsunade

- ¡Wii, pasé la prueba!

- ¡Achús!-Aura Judit estornuda a la cara a Jaime- lo siento, fue sin querer Jaime-kun, y luego decías que no me constiparía

- Lo siento AJ-san, es que apenas se de medicina-dijo Daniel

- ¿Ruth Haruno?

- ¡Yo!-entra tan rápido que nadie le puede desear suerte

- ¡Vaya!, ¿a dónde vas tan rápido?-preguntó Tsunade

Ruth salta, concentra su chakra en los pies y se sujeta al techo, al bajar usa la multiplicación de cuerpos y lanza un kunai por multiplicación, pero resulta que ninguno es corpóreo, entonces la verdadera Ruth aparece detrás de Tsunade.

- Buen truco, has pasado la prueba

- ¡Bien, lo conseguí! ¡Toma, miradme chicos, soy una gennin!

- ¡Qué bien, al fin somos gennin!-dijeron todos al unisón

Capítulo 4: las felicitaciones y los secretos

En la casa Uchiha-Haruno…

- Mmm, me pregunto cuando llegará Ruth y Álvaro…-dijo Sakura

- Tranquila, llegarán pronto-dijo Sasuke

Empieza a temblar la casa…

- ¡AH, un terremoto!-gritaron Sasuke y Sakura los cuales se abrazaron y agacharon

- ¡ÁLVARO, VEN AQUÍ!-se oía gritar desde fuera

- ¡SASUKE, SAKURA, ABRIDME!-gritó Álvaro

- O.OU, de tal palo tal astilla-dijo Sakura

- Shh, no hables tan alto…-dijo Sasuke

- Si aquí no hay nadie… Bueno, es cierto, mejor callarse

- Voy a abrir a Álvaro

- ¡SASUKE! ¡ABRE!

Sasuke abre la puerta y entran él y Ruth

- Sasuke, ¿tu tenías que aguantar esto?-preguntó Álvaro

- Si, todos los días…-dijo Sasuke recordando los tiempos en los que era gennin

- No se si aguantaré tanto, voy a mi habitación-dijo Álvaro

- Te acompaño y me hablas de cómo te fue el día-dijo Sasuke

- Yo también me voy a mi habitación

- Ruth, ¿me hablas de cómo te fue el día?-preguntó Sakura

- Vale, pase la prueba muy rápido

- No me digas, lo que habías practicado, ¿verdad?

- Si, y Aura Judit se pasó todo el tiempo abrazada a Daniel, yo creo que son más que amigos…

- A mi también me lo parece, pero lo que es salir… no están saliendo

- Eso también es verdad, y Aura Judit estornudó a Jaime a la cara je je

- ¿Adrede?

- No, es que estaba algo constipada

En la habitación de Álvaro…

- ¿Y sólo te bastó con gran bola de fuego?

- Si, sólo, aunque los demás exhibieron técnicas mejores, lo que pasa que bastaba con el nivel que demostré yo, y los demás se pasaron…

- Bueno, el caso es que pasaste la prueba…

- Y hoy Aura Judit y Daniel parecían tortolitos, ¡todo el tiempo abrazados!

- Ya conoces a esos dos, siempre están así, no creo que sean pareja…

- Lo mismo dijo Jaime… ¡AH!, ¡Otra cosa!, ¿cómo es que ayer se escuchaban tantos ruidos en tu habitación?-dijo Álvaro, poniendo una cara pervertida cuando hizo su pregunta

- ¡YA ESTÁS CON LO DE TODOS LOS DÍAS! ¡QUÉ ESTAMOS BUSCANDO EL BENDITO IMPERDIBLE QUE SE NOS CAE!

- ¿Y cómo se las apaña el imperdible para caer todas la noches?

- ¡NO SÉ, PERO ES UN IMPERDIBLE! ¡NO PIENSES MAL!

- Bueno, vale, es un imperdible muy rebelde

Sasuke sale de la habitación enfadado

- Otra vez con lo de los ruidos, ¿verdad?

- ¬.¬ si, me tiene harto…

- Es que es cierto que hacemos ruido, tenemos que cambiar la cama, está muy vieja…

Ruth sale de la habitación, pero Sasuke y Sakura no se dan cuenta

- U.U y ser Álvaro es nuestro hijo…

- Si, lo tuvimos de tan jóvenes, nunca se lo hemos dicho a nadie…

- Pero algún día se lo tendremos que decir…

- Si algún día…

Ruth entra en su habitación de nuevo sin que se entere nadie

- ¡OO ÁLVARO ES MI SOBRINO!

En la casa Hatake…

- Kakashi, gracias por enseñarme tu técnica

- De nada, para algo están los padres… n.nU los tíos…

- Kakashi, ¿has dicho padres?

- No, hijo, no he dicho padres

- Kakashi, me has llamado hijo

- n.nU la costumbre…

- Nunca me has llamado hijo… Tu me ocultas algo, y de hace mucho tiempo…

- T.T soy un bocazas

- Y para encima lo reconoces… Kakashi, ¿cuál es nuestro parentesco?

- En fin, nunca pensé que me harías decírtelo de esta forma… Pero… Eres mi hijo

- o ¡Qué bien, llevo conociendo a mi padre desde siempre!... Y, ¿Quién es mi madre?

- …Tsunade

- ¡Wii, soy hijo de a Hokage! ¡0 Que ilusión!

- … T.T te hace más ilusión que tu madre sea hokage a que lo sea yo

- También me hace mucha ilusión que tu seas mi padre… pero un poquito más que lo sea la hokage, solo un poco

- ¿Crees que deberíamos llevarte a decirle que ya te enteraste?

- Si, pero hoy no, estoy cansado…

- Vale, vayamos a descansar n.n

En la casa Hyuuga…

- ¡T.T no me queda bien!

- Mmm, ¿y si ponemos corchetes aquí y aquí? Te queda muy bien

- Si, pero… ¿no crees que me queda muy provocativo?

- No quieres estar guapa para tu cuñadito

- ///// ¡Hinata!

- Je, je, no te sonrojes, yo intenté llamar la atención de Naruto-kun poniéndome el protector ninja en el cuello y no sirvió para nada…

- Pero el caso es que te queda bien…

- Lo mismo te digo a ti

- Bueno, entonces me pongo aquí el protector ninja, gracias hermanita

- De nada, para algo estamos las hermanas… ¡AH, y suerte con tu cuñadito!

- /////////////// ¡Hinata!

En la casa Uzumaki…

- T.T ¡Hinata, que pena no poder verte hoy!-gritaba Naruto

- T.T ¡AJ-san, que pena no poder estar entrenando contigo hasta las tantas!-gritaba Daniel

- T.T ¡Tú al menos la viste!

- T.T ¡Y tú tienes una foto suya!

- T.T ¡Tú la has estado abrazando todo el día!

- o.O? ¿Cómo lo sabes?

- n.n Porque os vi por el camino, os veis muy lindos…

- 0 ¿tu crees?

- Si, además… T.T le prometí a Hinata que no lo diría

- ¿No me digas que ella está enamorada de mi?

- Le prometí a Hinata que no diría nada

- ¡Pues con eso se que me quiere… 0 Lindo amor, esta vez es correspondido, 0 soy el chico más feliz del universo!

- Pero si no te dije que ella si estaba enamorada de ti, ¿cómo sabes que es cierto que lo está?... . Soy un bocazas

- ¡Wii, me quiere! ¡Qué feliz soy!

Capítulo 5 - Los equipos: la hija de Kurenai deja todos chicos babeando… Es tan guapa… ¬

En las clases…

- Bueno, hoy empezaremos formando los grupos… Grupo Nº 1…

- bostezo haber cuando llega el turno de que me pongan en algún equipo…-dijo Álvaro medio dormido

- Álvaro, te estás quedando dormido-dijo Aura Judit

- Es que ayer Sasuke y Sakura rompieron la cama y no pude dormir en toda la noche…

- ¡QUÉ ROMPIERON LA CAMA!-dijeron Daniel, Aura Judit y Jaime

- Si, y no entré en su habitación porque me temía a causa de que la cama rompiera (La voz de Sasuke resuena en la cabeza de Álvaro: ¡ESTÁBAMOS BUSCANDO AL BENDITO IMPERDIBLE!)

- ¬.¬ ya estás pensando mal de tu hermano y tu cuñada…-dijo Aura Judit- aunque… no es muy normal que se rompa una cama…

- Grupo 7: Aura Judit Hyuuga, Daniel Uzumaki y Jaime Hatake

- ¡Wii, nos tocó juntos!-dijo Aura Judit, la cual abrazó a Daniel, y para disimular a Jaime

- ¡AJ-san, deja de abrazarme a mi!

- Bueno… lo siento, es que me dejo llevar por la emoción…

- Grupo 8: Álvaro Uchiha, Ruth Haruno y Megumi Yuhi

- ¡Oh, no, me tocó con el tonto de mi so… cuñado!

- ¡NO ME LLAMES TONTO!... ¿y quién es Megumi?

- Hola, yo soy Megumi…

- ¬- fue la única reacción de Jaime, Álvaro… en fin, todos los chicos a los cuáles no les gustaba una chica anteriormente

- Uff, menos mal que Dani-kun no se quedó babeando…-pensó Aura Judit

- ¬ Hola Megumi… ¿Te han dicho que eres bellísima?

- n//n si, muchas veces

- ¬.¬ este Álvaro… Dios mío que chico, ve a una tía buena y nos encharca la villa con sus babas…

- ¬ Megumi… eres tan guapa como tu madre Kurenai, y ella es también muy guapa… Creo que me equivoqué, eres más bella que Kurenai

- 0 ¡Nadie me había dicho eso!

- mirada de celos hacia Jaime ¡Grrr, Jaime, te tengo declarada la guerra!-pensó Álvaro

- ¿No tenéis intriga de quien es nuestro sensei?-preguntó Aura Judit

- Ojala sea Kakashi…

- Ya, no estaría mal-dijo Daniel

- Para ver a vuestros senseis, mañana iréis a vuestras clases y estarán allí

- Bueno, hasta mañana nos queda la intriga

- Ya está Jaime aportando babas para la inundación de Konoha

- Ja, ja, ja, que graciosa eres Aura Judit n.n

- n///n Dani-kun…-pensó Aura Judit

- ¿Por qué te sonrojas?- preguntó Daniel

- n///nU Por nada, por nada

- AJ-san, ¿entrenamos hoy un poco?-preguntó Daniel

- No, mejor os veis tu y tu hermano a pasar una tarde con Hinata y conmigo, ¿vale?

- Vale n.n

- Pues hasta luego

- ¿Qué tal si pasamos por mi casa, aviso a Naruto y ya vamos directamente?

- Si, casi mejor, porque ya le dije a mi padre que os iba a invitar a casa

- nn ¡lo tenías planeado, que bien!

- n///n… Jaime va a inundar Konoha…

- ¬ Megumi… Me gusta tu color de ojos…

- U.U entre él y los demás inundan Konoha… Bueno, tu no, Dani-kun- dijo Aura Judit

- Eso es porque yo no me paso el día babeando por la belleza exterior de las chicas, prefiero ver el interior…

- n///n, bueno, ¿vamos?

- n.n Si

Y Aura Judit y Daniel fueron a buscar a Naruto… Dejando a Jaime y a Álvaro aportando babas para la operación a inundar Konoha (estoy loca XD).


	2. Cap 6

Capitulo 6 - Una tarde en los jardines de los Hyuuga: Naruto pide la mano de Hinata y Daniel empieza a tratar a Aura Judit como ella lo trata a él.

- ¡NARUTO¡BAJA, QUE VAMOS A CASA DE HINATA! – gritó Daniel

- Esto… Dani-kun¿no sería mejor subir a casa y llamarle?

- Ya estoy listo, vamos – dijo Naruto, el cual salió corriendo en dirección de la casa de los Hyuuga

- n.nU vale, no hacía falta subir a casa ni nada…

- AJ-san, si hubiera hecho falta subir, hubiera subido, no creas que soy como mi hermano que grita por todo…

- n.n vale… pero corramos, que Naruto ha recorrido unos 5 metros o así.

- Vale AJ-san

Entonces Aura Judit y Daniel empezaron a correr… Y cuando quedaba ya poco para llegar…

- Daniel, hoy va a ser el día…-dijo Naruto

- o.O¿El día de qué?-preguntó Daniel

- Voy a pedir al padre de Hinata su mano

- 0 ¡Oh, vas a pedir la mano de mi hermana!

- Wow, yo que no te veía capaz de dar tal paso tan pronto…

- No es tan poco muy pronto, Sasuke y Sakura llegan unos años casados…

- Pero ya sabes como es mi padre…-dijo Aura Judit recordando varias veces que su padre sacó a Naruto de su casa a espadazos…

- U.U si, desgraciadamente, se como es, pero esta vez estoy invitado y no me he colado en su casa a escondidas…

- OO ¿¡PERO ENTRABAS A ESCONDIAS¿¡HINATA ME DECÍA QUE TE PASABAS DE LA HORA Y SE ENFADABA MUCHO!?

- n.nU eso también… De fijo que no te contó las veces que fue por entrar a escondidas…

- Bueno, ya llegamos… Hola Hinata-san

- Hola AJ-san, hola Dani-kun, hola Naruto-kun…-dijo Hinata, sonrojándose al decir el último nombre

- Hola Hinata-san – dijo Naruto, cogiéndola por la cintura e intentando besarla

- O///O Naruto-kun, los chicos están mirando

- Que más da…

- O////O ¡Naruto-kun, mi padre venía atrás!

- Que más da…

- ¡Naruto-kun, si nos ve así coge la espada y no podemos pasar la tarde que quería pasar AJ-san con Dani-kun sin tener que entrenar!

- ¡HINATA! –gritó Aura Judit

- O//O… AJ-san, quería pasar una tarde conmigo…-pensó Daniel

- Ahora eso da igual, ya no tendrá que coger su espada, pues ya no tendrá que preocuparse por nada, y verá a su primogénita vestida de blanco, a punto de casarse dentro del tiempo que decidamos nosotros dos…

- Naruto-kun… Vas a pedir mi mano…

- Si…-dijo Naruto y después la besó

- 0 ¡Que lindos!

- n///n ojala… en un futuro…- pensó Daniel, imaginándose a Aura judit vestida de blanco, con un ramo de flores, y a él, vestido de forma elegante, acercándose a ella, caminando por una alfombra roja, y a los lados, familiares llorando de la emoción, pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos por un grito

- ¡Naruto-kun, mi padre!

- Bienvenidos hermanos Uzumaki, entrar

- Uff, por lo pelos… -susurró Naruto, mirando la cara sonrojada de Hinata, la cuál compartió con el una ligera risa

- Bueno, estaréis en los jardines que antes usaba mi pequeña hija para sus entrenamientos…

- Señor Hyuuga, tengo que decirle una cosa muy seria…- dijo Naruto

-Umm, hablemos en el salón…

Van al salón

- ¿Que quieres Uzumaki?- preguntó el Señor Hyuuga

- Como ya sabe su hija y yo tenemos una relación desde hace tiempo…-dijo Naruto

- Si…-dijo el señor Hyuuga

- Pues creo que es el momento de…-dijo Naruto

- ¿La ruptura?-preguntó el señor Hyuuga

- ¡NO¡TODO LO CONTRARIO!... Quisiera pedir la mano de su hija…-dijo Naruto

- Pues claro que puedes casarte con ella, lleváis de noviazgo desde que nació mi pequeña Aura Judit, podéis empezar con los preparativos.- dijo el señor Hyuuga

- Que bien se lo ha tomado, padre – dijo Aura Judit

- Claro Aura Judit, la edad me a enseñado que se aman desde antes, a mi, como si se casan mañana, con tal de que Naruto no sea un traidor y la deje…

- ¬.¬ U no la pienso dejar ni después de la muerte…-dijo Naruto

- Esas palabras son sabias, pues el amor va mas aya de la muerte… Bueno, estaremos a partir de hoy preparando la boda, pasar vuestra plácida tarde

- Gracias, padre…-dijo Hinata

Salen del salón van a los jardines, por el camino, Naruto he Hinata se acercaban, hasta que llegaron a estar abrazados…

- Seguro que nosotros nos vemos tan lindos como ellos-dijo Daniel, mientras la cogía por la cintura- y no es solo por el parecido…

- O///O Dani-kun…

- AJ-san… n///nU a que nos parecemos tanto a ellos que quedaríamos igual de lindos –dijo Daniel intentando disimular aquella frase que dijo sin pensar y soltando la cintura de la chica

- n///un si eso cierto…-dijo Aura Judit, luego pensó- T.T yo que creía que me quería…

- Espero no haberle roto el corazón… pero es que me lancé demasiado…-pensó Daniel…

- Bueno, ya estamos en los jardines…-dijo Hinata

- n.nU cuidado con los árboles… puede que se les caigan las ramas…-dijeron Aura Judit y Daniel a la vez, sonrojándose al pensar en su sincronía

- Tranquilos, me mantendré alerta y a nadie le pasará nada-dijo Naruto muy orgulloso de sí mismo

- Bueno, cogí unas cestas con comida… esta es para vosotros dos, esta es para Dani-kun y para mí…-dijo Aura Judit mientras entregaba la cesta

- Pillines, queréis estar solos…

- O//////////////O que dices, solo es que…que… es…que…-dijeron AJ y Daniel muy sonrojados

- je, je, bueno, os dejamos solitos…

- ¡HINATA¡MALPENSADA!

- ¡NARUTO¡NO MALPIENSES¡NO IMITES A ÁLVARO, QUE ESTÁ EMPEÑADO EN QUE SASUKE Y SAKURA TODAS LAS NOCHES…!-dijo Dani sin poder acabar la frase porque AJ le había tapado la boca

- ¬///¬ Dani-kun, si gritas así lo publicas y acabas antes…

- Lo siento AJ-san –dijo Dani-kun cogiendo de nuevo a la chica por la cintura- ¿qué comida traes?

- O////O traigo bolitas de pulpo, bolitas de arroz y algo de shushi

- Mmm, me encantan esas comidas…

- n////n que bien… Comamos…

Y Dani y AJ empezaron a comer, de cuando en cuando Dani le daba a AJ un trocito de su comida y viceversa, AJ siempre mostraba un ligero rojo en sus mejillas, nunca había estado tanto tiempo sonrojada, estaba acostumbrada a estar de una forma un poco comprometida con Dani, pero ella era siempre la de los abrazos, miraditas y detalles, pero esta vez todo era al contrario, era Dani el que la abrazaba, el que la miraba con unos ojos y sonrisas dulces, era él el que le hacía pequeños detalles, era él el que le tocaba la mano disimuladamente, siempre él… Y ella, empezaba a pensar que su amor era correspondido…

- Bueno, ya es bien tarde, tenemos que irnos, mañana Dani-kun tiene que madrugar, igual que AJ-san…

- snif si, es cierto… pero… ¿no podéis estar un poquito más?-dijo AJ

- Eso lo dijiste hace un cuarto de hora…-dijo Naruto

- snif bueno, entonces iros… Hasta mañana… Dani-kun…

- Si, hasta mañana¿quién será nuestro sensei?

- Es verdad mañana lo sabremos… Estoy impaciente… n.n

- Bueno, adiós

Entonces los chicos se fueron y las chicas fueron a sus habitaciones…


	3. Cap 7

Capitulo 7- Kakashi el sensei del grupo Nº 7: la prueba para ser gennin

Al día siguiente AJ se levantó muy rápido, se puso su atuendo de ninja y salió corriendo de su casa. Hinata la vio marchar, a pocos metros de la casa estaba Dani, como siempre, era normal ver como la chica se lanzaba a los brazos del chico, pero esta vez no, ella llegó a escuchar a su hermana decir:

- Dani-kun, vamos rápido, tengo ganas de saber si nuestro sensei es Kakashi.

- Vale, corramos.

Hinata sonrió, se sentía feliz de que su hermana se alegrara tanto de ser ninja, aunque ella sabía perfectamente que a AJ no le gustaba luchar…

FLASH BACK

- AJ, si quieres llegar a ser ninja por lo menos tienes que intentar aguantar en pie un poco más – decía Hinata a su hermana pequeña, la cuál se estaba entrenando con ella, pero la más pequeña de las 3 Hyuuga era especial, nació con muchos más puntos de chakra que los demás ninjas debido a que tenía chakra en el aura, eso era tanto su punto fuerte como su punto débil, además, contra uno de su clan es mucho más débil debido a que es muy fácil darle en un punto de chakra con el Juuken.

- Hinata… no puedo más…

- AJ, sólo te he dado en dos puntos de chakra…

- Pero cada punto de chakra del aura conecta con uno de la red normal…

- Entonces te di en cuatro puntos…

- Si… ¿no crees que es mejor… que entrene con alguien que no sea del clan Hyuuga?

- Sería mejor… porque si no acabaras mal… mira¿qué tal si entrenas con tu amigo Dani-kun?

- Si… así al menos… podré… tenerme en pie…-dijo AJ, la cuál cayó rendida, Hinata la cogió y la llevó a su habitación

FIN FLASH BACK

- n.n me acuerdo de cuando entrenábamos las dos… siempre caía rendida, se nota que es muy débil contra los del clan Hyuuga, porque contra Dani-kun siempre quedaba empate…

Hinata llegó a ver como su futuro cuñado y su hermana se reían porque estaban jugando al "a que no me pillas" al que suelen jugar los enamorados, entonces se convenció por completo de que el amor que sentía su hermana por su cuñado era correspondido, se sorprendió de que no fuera tan vergonzosa como ella para eso…

Los dos chicos llegaron a su clase, allí estaba Jaime, como no, babeando mirando a Megumi, la cuál estaba entrando en su clase.

- Jaime-kun¿estás babeando ya a estas horas de la mañana?

- ¿Qué¿Cómo¿Cuando¿Dónde?

- n.n ji, ji, bueno, Jaime-kun, yo ya me voy.

- Sayonara Megumi…

- u.û Jaime, esta chica no se yo… pero no creo que sea buena para ti… tiene a todos los chicos babeando… Aunque puedes tener la suerte de Sakura y conseguirla… pero en belleza Álvaro es un gran rival… así que no se yo…

- n.n AJ-san yo la conquistaré, soy un romántico, bueno, cuando quiero…, y Álvaro es un guapetón pervertido¿que crees que es mejor mirando eso?

- Mmm, tu.

- Ves, tengo razón…

- Entremos – dijo Dani

El equipo 7 entró en su clase, no mucho después se oyó como se abría la puerta. AJ estaba como siempre estaba abrazada a Dani, pero esta vez estaba algo más sonrojada de lo normal y Jaime dormía.

- ¡CHICOS DESPERTAR!-gritó el sensei al ver que todos estaban distraídos

- ¡Eh! O.O ¡KAKASHI¡Wiii, ERES NUESTRO SENSEI!

- n.n Sabía cual sería vuestra reacción… Bueno, ahora sois mis alumnos, ahora hacer unas preguntas para saber más sobre vosotros… AJ-san¿Qué te gusta?

- La música, la pintura y la naturaleza.

- ¿Cuál es tu hoby?

- Cantar y dibujar

- ¿Qué cosa no te gusta?

- Odio la oscuridad corrupta, siempre haré el bien…

- Vale, Dani-kun, las mismas preguntas

- La música, la pintura y la naturaleza. Acompañar las canciones de AJ-san y adorar sus dibujos. Odio la oscuridad corrupta.

- Vale¿Jaime?

- Lo mismo que Dani-kun

- Bueno, estáis muy igualados en gustos, AJ-san¿cuál es tu deseo en esta vida?

- Llegar a ser Jounin, formar una familia y ser feliz

- ¿Dani-kun?

- Lo mismo, pero añadiendo que mi hermano cumpla su sueño de ser Hokage

- ¿Jaime?

- Creo que lo mismo que ellos…

- Muy repetitivos los gustos…

En la clase del equipo 8…

- ¡DEJA DE DECIR LOS DE QUE SE LES ROMPIÓ LA CAMA A SASUKE Y A SAKURA¡LA CAMA ESTABA MUY VIEJA!

- Eso es lo que tú crees…

- Por favor, parad ya…-decían Kurenai y su hija

- Vale, Megumi, yo paro ahorita mismo…-dijo Álvaro…

- Algo me dice que siempre vamos a estar así-dijo Kurenai- Bueno, me respondéis a este cuestionario-Kurenai repartió unos papeles

Nombre: Álvaro Uchiha Equipo: 8

¿Qué te gusta? Hacer de rabiar a mis amigos con lo que llaman ellos "ser un tío pervertido".

¿Qué no te gusta? Ver a Ruth enfadada o en el modo "collejeitor", si lucha como da collejas… ella es la mejor ninja de toda Konoha, ja, ja.

¿Cuál es tu hoby? Correr con un montón de chicas detrás, no, es broma, la verdad es que no lo se…

¿Cuál es tu propósito en la vida? No lo se muy bien… creo que ser un ninja muy conocido, como mi hermano.

Nombre: Ruth Haruno Equipo: 8

¿Qué te gusta? Aprender nuevas técnicas, hasta hoy he estado aprendiendo de mi hermana Sakura y de Tsunade-sama.

¿Qué no te gusta? Convivir con el pervertido de Álvaro

¿Cuál es tu hoby? Escuchar los conciertos de AJ-san, del equipo 7, XD se pasa horas cantando mientras entrena con Dani-kun.

¿Cuál es tu propósito en la vida? Llegar a ser una buena enfermera como mi hermana.

Nombre: Megumi Yuhi Equipo: 8

¿Qué te gusta? Mirar a la naturaleza, en especial las flores.

¿Qué no te gusta? Que las chicas vayan detrás de alguien sólo por su físico.

¿Cuál es tu hoby? Dibujar.

¿Cuál es tu propósito en la vida? ser una buena ninja.

- Bueno, veo que ya rellenasteis todo…-dijo Kurenai- bueno, mañana os haré una prueba, hoy no hay nada más…

En el equipo 7

- Bueno, mañana os haré una prueba muy importante… os daré un consejo… yo que vosotros no desayunaría… pues vomitaríais…

- O-O papá… metes miedo

- o.O¿Papá?-dijeron AJ y Dani

- Se me olvidó decirlo, resulta que Kakashi en realidad es mi padre…

- n-n ¡que suerte!... ¿y tu madre?-dijeron de nuevo AJ y Dani

- Tsunade…

- O-O ¡LA HOKAGE!

- T.T Parece que a todo el mundo le hace más ilusión que sea Tsunade madre de Jaime a que sea yo su padre…-dijo Kakashi

- Si también nos hace ilusión que tu seas el padre-dijeron los alumnos de Kakashi

- Todos decís lo mismo… Bueno, AJ, Dani, nos vemos mañana… Jaime, hoy visitamos a Tsunade… es hora de que sepa que hijo ya sabe que ella es su madre…

- Adiós-dijeron Dani y AJ, la chica ya estaba empezando a amarrarse al chico y lo que rara vez ocurría era que él le rodeara con el brazo.

- U.U estos siempre igual…

- Bueno, tendremos que ver a Tsunade… ¡bah!, no me acordaba de que hoy tengo con ella una reunión muy importante… ¿Qué te parece mañana después de la prueba?

- Vale…

Como era normal AJ había invitado a entrenar a Dani, además, al día siguiente tenían una prueba, en la reunión de Kakashi y Tsunade hablaron ni más ni menos que de AJ, desde hacía tiempo estaban investigando sobre su extraña red de chakra.

- Y además de tener mayor red de chakra y mayor cantidad de chakra… es que cada vez que gasta chakra recupera un 25 por ciento al instante…

- Si, es muy extraño… sólo que cuando lucha contra una persona de su clan es muy débil…

- Si, eso es cierto… por eso la mayor parte de sus técnicas son de defensa, pero estoy segura de que va a encontrar una forma de deshacerse de esa debilidad…

- Siendo ella es muy seguro…

- y tiene un control perfecto del chakra, no malgasta ni una gota… Ya se que no viene a cuento… pero… ¿cómo está Jaime?

- bien, se enteró de nuestro verdadero parentesco y de que tu eres su madre…

- Ahora se el por que de haberle visto tan raro…

Al día siguiente, pasando del consejo de Kakashi, AJ y Dani habían comido una magdalenas por el camino…

- Dani… Algo me dice que no deberíamos de comer las magdalenas…

- ¿Por¡si están riquísimas!

- Algo me dice… ¡bah¡Qué más da! – dijo AJ comiéndose la ultima magdalena.

Llegan al lugar donde les había citado Kakashi…

- llegan tarde… de tal palo tal astilla…-dijo AJ

- Seguro que aparecen usando un ninjutsu…

- De fijo…

Pof

- Lo sabía- dijeron a la vez AJ y Dani riéndose debido a su sincronía.

- Bueno, a esta prueba la llamo la prueba de los cascabeles, es una prueba para ser realmente gennin, si la pasáis, aprobáis y os convertís en gennin, pero hay un problema… de los cascabeles que hay que coger… solo tengo dos, así que…

- Uno que fuera…- dijo AJ

- Bueno, le daré una última oportunidad, pero será difícil… la prueba comienza… ¡ya!

Entonces los alumnos se escondieron, pero no separados, si no juntos.

- Tengo un plan- anunció la Hyuuga- Jaime, usare mi Nobody Hikari no Jutsu (técnica de las auras, incorporiedad) junto con el Light Hikari no Jutsu (Técnica de las auras, peso cero), así cogeré los cascabeles que luego repartiremos, para hacerme más fácil el cogerlos, tu, Jaime, agarraras a Kakashi concentrando tu chakra en los pies mientras Dani usa su Katana Kaze Kinzoku no Jutsu (técnica del metal, tornado de armas) para dificultar que Kakashi se mueva…

- Así de paso ganaremos puntos por haberlo hecho en equipo…-dijo Jaime

- Exacto¿preparados?

- ¡Si!

Entonces Aura Judit usó sus técnicas y se acercó a Kakashi, debido al Sharingan este la vio, de repente Dani y Jaime se abalanzaron sobre su sensei, Jaime cogió a su padre con fuerza y concentró su chakra en los pies, Dani usó su Katana Kaze Kinzoku no Jutsu y, aprovechando que Kakashi estaba intentando liberarse, Aura Judit cogió los cascabeles, entonces todos deshicieron sus técnicas y usaron el ninjutsu de teletransporte para repartir los cascabeles.

- ¡Esperad¡Aprobados todos!- gritó Kakashi- el objetivo de esta prueba era el trabajo en equipo, lo habéis conseguido…

- ¡Wiii!- chillaron todos alegres por haber asado la prueba tan rápido.


End file.
